


The Games You Play

by TheBridgeIntoYourMind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Intergalactic Phone Sex, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBridgeIntoYourMind/pseuds/TheBridgeIntoYourMind
Summary: An RFFA Valentines Exchange fic.As Rey and Kylo learn, a Force Bond can be used for... sexual endeavors.





	The Games You Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariel_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Riddle/gifts).



 

            The air of Kylo’s quarters upon the Finalizer was stingingly cold against his furnace of a body. Beads of sweat dripped down his naked body, tracing the contours of his thickly corded muscles. 

            He pressed one hand against the cold glass of the viewport for support, condensation forming a halo around each finger, as his other hand stroked and pulled at his cock.

            He could feel her hands tracing over his body, her fingers running through his sweat-drenched hair. He could hear her soft little pants in his ear as she neared her climax. He pressed his forehead against the glass, savoring the cold relief to his sweltering, overheated body.

            She knew what she was doing to him-how couldn’t she? He knew they shared the same dreams, knew that she too had imagined the two of them together. Her, fucking herself on his cock as he sat on the throne. Him, biting her neck and sucking on her pert breasts.

            She had to have. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have seen her through the Force Bond, moaning his name as she fingered her cunt and played with her clit. It was the only time he ever saw her when one or both of them were naked. She could play innocent all she wanted, but he knew the truth.

            With a final stroke, he came with his cum in his hand and her name on his breath.

            …

            Rey should’ve been asleep hours ago. Instead, she was staring at the wall next to her bunk, ignoring the heat pooling in her stomach as she listened to the symphony of obscene noises behind her.

            Grunts and moans and the filthy, enticing sound of Ben’s masturbating filled her ears. Her willpower had withstood all of this, the pull to join him right then and there. It wasn’t until she heard him choke out her name that the dam broke.

            Turning over, she found nothing. The Bond had already broken.

            She cursed under her breath, uncomfortably aware of her bunkmates. With a sigh, she swung her legs out of bed and headed to the ‘fresher-it was time to let off some steam, there was no way she was getting to sleep at this point.

            And as she masturbated, she thought of him. Thought of the way his soft, plush lips would feel upon her mouth. The way his thick fingers would feel so much better in her pussy than her own. The way he would moan as he thrust his cock into her…

            Her release hit her like a wave, pulling her under. She closed her eyes as she arched her back and let out a stifled moan.

            “I could see all of that, you know.” Came a low, gruff voice. She blinked open her heavy eyelids to see a bare, muscled chest marked with scars that slowly tapered into…

            Rey drew her eyes up at the last second, meeting Ben’s eyes. The bastard had the nerve to look amused. Fine, two could play at that game.

            She gazed at him under hooded eyes, making eye contact as she pulled her mouth into a cheeky little smirk.

            “Good,” she said before closing the Bond and going back to bed.

            Half of her was dazed, her mind and limbs heavy from the post orgasm bliss. But the other half, the other half felt like electricity was running through her veins. It was enough to distract her from any guilt she might have felt as she drifted into sleep, planning all of the ways she could play with him next.

…

            The next day, the only communications to the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren came in the form of holo-message. After General Hux had been Force-choked nearly to the point of passing out (as punishment for intruding upon the Supreme Leader), the general had attempted to send in several other (rival) senior officers to communicate in his place. All had respectfully declined.

…

            Acquiring time to herself had been a difficult endeavor. In the midst of a war, Rey had no opportunity to ask for a vacation so that she could flirt with and seduce their sworn enemy. However, she was sent on a solo mission to Ach-To, to gather any other helpful relics or texts she might have missed in her hasty departure.

            It was because of that mission that she now sat alone in one of the bunks of Millennium Falcon, partially because of the superior protection from the elements compared to the huts, and partially because she dreaded any unnecessary interaction with the caretakers.

            The lights were turned down to half-brightness and she had decorated her bunk with the softest pillows and blankets she could find. Her fingers played absentmindedly with her hair which hung loosely around her shoulders, itching to tie them back up. She fought the urge and instead played with the hems of her robes.

She shouldn’t be doing this. It wasn’t too late to stop now, she could continue with her mission and fly home to the base the Resistance had put together on Yavin-IV. She was a Jedi, and she should act like one.

But then, it was only for a night.

            She sat up to pull off her boots, unravel her arm wrappings and slowly strip to her underthings. She reclined back into the pillows, closing her eyes as she imagined him. She palmed at her mound through her underwear, moaning softly as she pictured Ben lying beside her.

            Slowly, she traced the outline of her labia before slipping her fingers under her underwear. Two fingers rubbed lazy circles over her clit as her other hand went to squeeze her breasts.

            “ _Ben,”_ She whispered. “ _Come to me.”_

…

            “What do you- “And there she was, her hand between her spread legs, moaning as she played with herself. He wanted to join her then and there, to rip off her panties and taste her pussy for himself. Instead, he looked away.

            “Look at me, Ben,” Rey purred. His head jerked up in shock. He’d known she’d reciprocated his feelings, but this… this was something out of a fantasy. He caught her small smile and shook off the surprise. If this was a game to her, he was ready to play.

            “How long have you wanted me?” He asked, his voice low as a smirk pulled at his face.

            “Since I first saw your face. I’d hated you at first, but that didn’t stop me from wanting to know how your cock tasted.”

            His pupils dilated as he shuttered with pleasure. He took a step forward, ready to pounce-

“Not yet,” she chided. “I have something to show you.”

…

            She could barely keep her breathing steady, her own adrenaline was mixed with the heavy desire pulsing from Ben’s presence in the Force. Leaning over the side of the bed, she pulled out a non-descript box. She took her time opening it, feeling Ben’s anticipation building and his self-control breaking.

            She heard Ben’s sharp intake of breath as she pulled out its contents. Inside the box was a dildo, large and rather realistic. She considered it for a moment before putting the tip in her mouth. She looked up to see Ben, already hard through his robes. Pleased with herself, she gazed into his eyes as she began to lick and suck.

…

            He couldn’t take it anymore. He unzipped his pants and began to stroke his cock at the same pace she mouthed on the dildo, imagining that it was his cock she was sucking on, not some plastic recreation.

            Force, the pace was too slow, but he couldn’t break the fantasy. He nearly whined when she pulled it out of her mouth but was instantly pleased when she gave a long, slow lick up the length before slowly beginning to deepthroat it.

 

…

            Force, his cock was huge. It was bigger than the dildo, and she nearly choked the first time she practiced deepthroating. The thought of having his length in her mouth, licking the precum off its tip, having him grab her hair as he fucked her face was too much, she needed relief.

            She stopped to pull down her panties, barely taking note of Ben’s frustrated groan. She spread her legs wide and put one hand on her clit, slipping in her wetness as her other hand slowly pushed in the dildo.

            She moaned as it slid in, each inch bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm. She imagined it was Ben’s cock, throbbing and hard as he split her apart. Once the toy was in as far as it would go, she began to thrust.

            She turned her head toward Ben, finding him completely enraptured as he jerked at his swollen red cock.

            “Rey,” He moaned. “I want to fuck you. I want to stick my cock inside you and fuck you till you scream. I want to make you mine, let me make you mine.”

            Her sex-frenzied mind was almost too eager to take up his offer, but she somehow managed to ground herself. She turned her attention on the dildo in her hand and began to thrust harder, faster.

            Ben’s ramblings fought against the noise of her moans as she finally climaxed, and then dissolved the Bond.

            Steadying her breathing, she felt she could hear his enragement from across the galaxy. And as she came down from her high, she could imagine him in her mind, could see him as he angrily tried to recover a dropped orgasm.

She could’ve sworn she could hear him, growling in her ear, promising to find her and finish this.


End file.
